Promise Not to Hate Me?
by gatzb
Summary: (With the wake of Korrasami being cannon, i figured i'd throw my two cents in, my imagining of how the drive from season 3 episode 1 should have gone.)(Update: Added second chapter, 'cause...reasons)
1. Simple Drive

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is just a work of fiction

* * *

><p>"This is so exciting!" said Korra, "New airbenders in the city, I bet we can find that guy before Mako does–" She was cut short as Asami threw the keys at her. She looked at them with worry. "You know I'm not very good at this?"<p>

Asami looked at her with a soft gaze and spoke. "You're the Avatar; master of all the elements. You should know how to drive. Besides," She flipped her hair for a graceful effect, "It's relaxing."

Asami's graceful face soon changed to one of panic and worry as she rode passenger with Korra. "Clutch! Clutch!" She found herself saying that more and more. Both she and Korra grunted along, as Korra struggled to control the clutch, until the vehicle came to a hard halt. "That's the break." She regained herself. "Let's try again. You ready?" she asked. Quickly Korra saluted her and made a face imitating Mako's. Both of them laughed.

Korra restarted the ignition and asked. "How long do you think talking to Mako's gonna be like pulling teeth?"

"Well, Mako's never been the most _in touch with his feelings_ guy." They continue the drive. "But, it'll get better, eventually."

"So, when I was gone, did he tell you that we broke up?"

"Yeah, we all knew. Sorry."

"That's pretty embarrassing." Korra could feel the blood rush to her face. She closed her eyes in hope that could hide her.

"Actually," Asami interjected, "I need to tell you something about that, and I should have told you this sooner but…" She readied herself. "While you were gone…I…kind of kissed him…" Korra looked at her. Asami lowered her head. "I'm sorry."

Korra simply laughed at the news and continued driving. "No wonder he's so nervous around us."

"You're not mad?" Asked Asami.

"No." Korra grew a smirk on her face. "I mean, I kissed Mako when he was going out with you, so."

Asami looked at her with a serious look. "You what?"

Korra instantly felt remorse for her words and freaked. "I'm so sorry! I thought you knew!"

Asami leaned back in her seat and smirked as well. "I'm just kidding. I knew a long time ago."

Korra laughed in relief. "Well, whatever happened with Mako, I'm glad it hasn't come between us. I've never had a girlfriend to hang out with and talk to before, except for Naga." She looked at Asami, and Asaim looked at her. "This is nice." It was, after everything that had happened, Korra was glad to have some time to slow down.

"You know…" Said Asami.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just…Nevermind." She looked away and began to blush.

"What? Tell me." Korra looked back and forth between the road and Asami.

"No, it's nothing; I'm just thinking…stuff…"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Well, promise not to hate me?"

"I promise?" Now Korra was really curious about what Asami was thinking.

"I was thinking," She started. "In a… kind of…weird way…" She was stalling. "We've…kind of…kissed." Asami winced as she awaited Korra's reaction…

But all Korra did was laugh "What?" she tried to ask. "How's that?"

"Well, I've kissed Mako, and you've kissed him. So…somehow, through him, we've… kissed."

"Huh?" Korra thought about it. "I guess you're right."

"Really?" Asami was both relieved and surprised by her reaction.

"Yeah. So,"Korra turned to Asami with a cocky look. "How was I?"

Asami nearly choked on her saliva. "What?"

"Yeah, you know, how was I? At kissing?" Korra wanted that answer.

Asami just chuckled. "I should be asking you that. You dated him last."

"Yea, but you kissed him after we broke up. Remember?"

"I do." Asami thought about how to answer her. She didn't want to put her off, or worse insult her. "Well, to be honest, I did feel a change in him, but maybe it was because I was thinking about you."

"Excuse me?" The last part stunned Korra.

"Wait! No, not what I meant." Asami blushed furiously. "I meant I was thinking about how Mako _had just broken up_ with you."

"But you were still thinking of me?" Now she was just having fun with it.

"I was thinking of Mako and his situation."Asami tried to explain.

"That involved me. So you were thinking of me, while you were kissing him?"

"Ugh…technically…" Asami was flustered and just gave up. "Yes. I was thinking of you, while I was kissing Mako."

"HA! That's great!" Korra loved this. No matter how hard she tried, she could not get rid of the grin on her face. "So we've made out, and you've thought of me while you were making out with someone else. I'm flattered Asami, I really am."

"And why shouldn't you be?" Asami replied sarcastically. "You're the Avatar; master of the clutch."

"I haven't messed up yet!" Korra corrected.

"Right." Asami laughed a bit. But then, she had that serious look on her face. "But in all honesty, would it really be such a bad thing?"

"What?"

"If we kissed." She looked at Korra. "You said you wouldn't hate me right? You promised, remember?"

"I do…"Korra started to grow anxious. She tried to steady herself and continue driving.

"So, let's do it." Asami got out of her seat and moved closer to her. "Korra," she whispered. "Use the breaks…" Slowly but surely, Korra brought the car to a stop. She was nervous. What was Asami going to do? "Korra…" She said her name again. "Korra…" Her voice was hushed. Even with the noise of the city she could hear Asami calling to her, like a Siren. "Korra…" She finally turned to face Asami. Everything about her was so right. She never noticed it until now. Her skin was so smooth. The little make up she did use was more than enough to accentuate her natural beauty. Her lips seemed plum and kissable…

"It wouldn't be… _such_ a bad thing…right?" Korra moved slowly, closer and closer to Asami. She could feel Asami's breath on her skin. They were so close, and in an instant, Asami made the final push and pressed her lips against Korra's. That was is, they were kissing, Korra was too shocked to close her eyes. She never thought she would do anything like this. Let alone with her only girlfriend. _Girlfriend_, Korra thought. That one word. She kept saying it to herself. The more she said it, the more, _this_, felt right. She relaxed. She started to close her eyes and sink deeper into the moment. She opened her mouth and she felt Asami's tongue meet her own. Then Asami leaned back, and broke the kiss. As she did, Korra inched towards her, she didn't want to stop. But when she looked up Asami had nothing but a smile on her face.

"So, was it good for you too?" was all Asami said.

"Uh…" Korra was speechless, was this just a joke to her? She felt so hurt. Korra opened herself up to her and she just, she just–

"Hey, hey," Asami placed her hand on her shoulder and look into her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, it was just a joke."

"What?" Korra was on the verge of tears.

"No! Not what I meant! Spirits, I'm so bad with words today. I meant, what I said, the first time, not the kiss, the kiss was…" She was hesitant. "The kiss was…" She looked back at Korra. The Avatar that was always so energetic and ready and headstrong was now curled up in a seat. Looking so vulnerable…Asami reached out again, this time she embraced Korra. She held her tight and didn't want to let go. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for things to get like this." She released Korra so she could speak face to face with her. "I want you to know that I care about you, really I do, I…It's just, you were teasing me about liking you and the truth is…I kind of…do…like you…"

Korra was still shocked but she did feel better. "So the kiss?"

"At first, I was teasing you, but when I kissed you, it felt right. When I kissed Mako it was nice, I felt like he cared about me. But when I kissed you, it's like…it's just feels like it's meant to be. Like this is just… right…I'm sorry, I still teased you though…"

"It's okay…"Korra said as she wiped her eyes. She looked back at Asami and smiled. "So…how was I?" There was a pause. But then both of them laughed.

Asami looked back at Korra and kissed her forehead. "You were perfect. Now come on, we were supposed to look for the new airbender."

"Oh right. Alright, let's get to it." Korra restarted the car and continued down the road. Asami sat back down in her seat and stared off into the distance. But she felt her hand be grabbed by another. She looked over to see Korra's hand holding her own. Korra looked back at her. She thought that was sweet, but then she had another thought…

"Vine. Vine!"


	2. Later in the Night

Disclaimer: Has use of alcohol

* * *

><p>Korra had completely emptied her dresser; she threw its contents onto her travel case. She was so excited to get going with Tenzin. The search for new airbenders started in the morning, but for her I couldn't <em>start<em> soon enough. She was still upset with President Raiko after he banished her from Republic City. But that wasn't going to stop her. She set her mind to it and she wasn't going to slow down. As she looked at the mess she made on her bed when she noticed, she wears the same outfit, a lot.

She heard a knock on her door and a voice. "Hello? Korra, are you there?" It was Asami.

As soon as Korra heard her voice, she hesitated. "Y-yeah."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Asami slowly walked into the room with a small bag. Quickly Korra turned away and pretended to be busy. "Hey you."

"Hey." Asami pushed away some of the clothing on her bed. She sat down and set her bag aside. "I thought you'd be asleep by now."

"Sleep, how could I do that? I'm so ready to get out there!"

"How come?"

"I mean Bumi and Daw were just the first, imagine how many more we can find." Still she wouldn't look at Asami.

"I spoke to Tenzin, he seemed as eager as you are."

"Yeah, and tomorrow we're going to Ba Sing Se." Korra picked up a shirt and stopped working. Softly she said. "It's not like I can stay here anymore…"

"I heard about Raiko." She spoke gently. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm not." She perked up immediately. "If he doesn't want me around that's just fine. Wait 'til some other giant attacks the city, then what'll happen?!"

Asami spoke in a soft tone. "You'll stop it."

"Damn right I will!" Korra threw the shirt onto her bed. "But until then, I need to get out in the world and rebuild the Air Nation. So here I am, packing what I'll need for the trip."

"This is packing?" Asami asked pointing out the mess on her bed.

"I was gonna…fix it." Korra felt a bit embarrassed. "I've just been too excited to get to it."

"So it'll just be you and Tenzin on this trip?"

"Well Bumi said he wanted to come." Korra took a seat on her bed. "And odds are Bolin will invite himself, and I think Jinora wanted to come too."

"That'll be quite the group. And how are you all going to get to Ba Sing Se?"

"Tenzin wanted us to take Oogi. He said it'd be a journey like Avatar Aang had. I couldn't really say no to him." She sounded a bit disappointed.

"Did you want to say no?"

"Kind of, I mean I love travling by animals and I love Oogi. But with that many people, I'd imagine there wouldn't be much room, and it might take a while to get to the city."

"Well, what if I could help?"

"How?"

"Well, I do own a large business conglomerate. How would you feel, if I 'donated' a new airship?"

"I…I, Asami! That'd be great! Are you sure that's okay?"

"Yeah, why not? I designed it myself and at the moment it's just gathering dust in a hanger. I'll come by with it tomorrow and we can all go."

"We?"

"Yeah, I'll go too. There will be lots of room."

"What about work?"

"I can take my work with me; there will be _**lots**_ of room."

"Spirits Asami, I don't know what to say. Thank you!" Korra jumped off the bed and could not sit still. "UGH! Now I can't wait to go!"

"Haha, that's cute." Asami said, "You're cute."

Korra instantly blushed at Asami's words and tried to calm down. "Asami, I've never really had the chance to thank you have I?"

"Why would you need to do that? You're my friend, I'm more than happy to help."

"UGH! Stop! Stop all of it!" Korra began to jump around like a child; until she collapsed onto her pile of clothes. "You're too great." She finally looked up at Asami. As she looked at her, Asami leaned over; she was right above her. For a while they didn't say anything, they just looked into each other. It wasn't until Asami reached over to stroke her face that Korra spoke up. "Celebrate!"

"What?"

"We should celebrate!" Korra shot back up.

"Uh…what for?" Asami was so confused.

"For…everything! The airbenders, the airship, you!"

"Me?"

"Yes. Asami you're amazing. And… I don't really think I could have come this far without you."

Asami just smiled and looked away. Weakly she managed to speak. "Korra…"

"No, please, don't be like that. Come on, be happy! Celebrate!"

She lifted her head and had quite the grin on her. "Alright!"

"Yeah! That's the spirit!"

"Okay! Okay, so how do we celebrate?"

"Ugh…" She froze. "Kinda didn't think this one through…"

Asami let out a small laugh. "No, no you did not…Well I might…no."

"What?"

"Nothing, I just had an idea."

Korra remembered the last time she shared an idea with her. "Asami, just say it…"

Asami flinched as she asked. "Promise not to hate me?" She looked at Korra, who had a slight look of worry on her face. But she gave Asami a nod of acceptance, so she reached into her bag. Asami's hand resurfaced with a bottle. "You wanted to celebrate right?" She reached out and gave it to Korra.

Korra took the bottle and sat back down on the bed. Quitely she asked. "What is this?" She looked at the bottle, _Falcon-Raven _it read, _Dry_.

"It's wine." She answered.

"You carry this with you?"

"I run a company. It gets stressful and sometimes…sometimes I need some help relaxing." Asami began to feel a bit of shame. Justifying why she carried a bottle…

"Is it good?"

"Huh?" Asami looked up to see Korra, with her bright eyes and a worried smile on her face.

"I've never had any." Korra was starting to be intrigued by it. "Is it good?"

Asami smiled and felt more at ease. "A lot of people say it's too bitter. But I think its fine." She placed a hand over Korra's and gave it a slight squeeze. "Wanna try it?"

"Yeah!" Korra heard her overexcitement and tried to act causal. "I mean, yeah. You know, I wouldn't mind a bit."

"Hahaha, alright cool girl." Asami looked around and found a small tea cup near Korra's bed. She picked it up and threw out what was left in it. She turned to see Korra, who gave her an upset look. "What? It'll dry." She took the bottle and opened it. She had opened it earlier; it didn't need to be uncorked. She filled the cup and gave it to Korra. "Here."

"Thanks." Korra stared at her refection in the wine. She was nervous.

"Hey," Asami called out to Korra, "It'll be okay, just go at your own pace. And if anything, I'll be here." She smiled at her.

"Thanks, again." Korra blushed. "So," she held her cup up, "Here's to you. A great lady and a great girlfriend."

"Not as great as you." With the toast said, Asami took a drink from the bottle, and Korra took a sip from the cup.

"UGH!" Korra reacted to the drink. "THIS IS WINE?! It's terrible!"

"Haha told you it was bitter."

"Bitter?! Ugh! I'm not sure what that was, but it was not bitter." Korra had a look of disgust and regret on her. "It tastes like rotten grape juice. How can you like that?"

"I didn't always. The taste grows on you. I started around the time after my father went to prison. Gradually, I tried different wines, until I decided for this one."

"Really?" Korra stared back at her cup; it was still had half full. "Well, if you like it." She finished it as quick as she could. She shuddered as she held out the empty cup to Asami.

"What? You want more?" She asked.

"Yeah, I mean, it wasn't that bad?"

"Are you, asking me if it's bad?"

"Just fill it up, celebrating, remember?"

"I do." Asami was doubtful of Korra's choice. But it was more amusing than worrying. She refilled it and gave it back to Korra. "Here."

"Thanks." Korra sounded down.

Asami tried to comfort her. "You don't have to drink it."

"I know!" She responded. "I want to!" She noticed she was loud. "I mean, I want to do this, with you. I want to celebrate with you."

Asami could tell Korra was trying to pull through. For her. "Alright," She held up the bottle, "This one's to you. Avatar Korra, the finest Avatar I've had the pleasure of knowing."

"Thanks." The toast was made and again they drank. Korra was still displeased with the taste, but this time she finished the cup.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay. I mean the taste isn't anything great, but I mean, no yeah, its fine. I'm fine"

"You sure? You look a bit red." Asami teased.

"What?! No way!" Korra blushed furiously.

"Uh-oh, looks like some can't hold her wine."

"I so can!" Korra crawled atop her bed over to Asami. She took the bottle from her and took a large gulp. "How's that for not holding the wine?!"

Asami simply looked at her and laughed. "It's a good thing we're home, 'cause you're drunk."

"I am no–" Korra proclamation was interrupted when a hiccup escaped her lips. She felt absolutely mortified and couldn't stop blushing. She looked at Asami, who was doing her best to not laugh, it wasn't working. She burst into uncontrollable laughter. Korra wasn't sure why, but she wasn't hurt. Maybe it was the wine or maybe it was just how she saw Asami. She looked incredible. How could Korra hate her? So, she laughed too. She and Asami laughed and laughed, the wine had affected them both.

As Korra leaned on her arm to take a drink from the bottle, she unknowingly placed her hand over Asami's. When she did, Asami gave her hand another squeeze. "Oh, sorry." As she was about to move, Asami took hold of her hand and didn't let it go.

Asami whispered. "Don't be." She leaned in closely and pressed her lips against Korra's. Korra had no time to react, or maybe she did, and her senses were dulled by the wine. Regardless there she was, again, lips locked with Asami. Asami raised her hand and caressed Korra's face; slowly Asami's hand traveled from her face to her neck, to her breast. Asami placed her other hand on Korra's shoulder, to gain leverage. With that she moved in closer and pressed Korra to the bed's headboard, all the while not breaking the kiss.

Korra wasn't sure what to do, but she knew she didn't want it to stop. So when Asami finally did end the kiss, Korra tried to move closer. She still didn't want to stop. But that was when Asami snapped back to reality. She saw herself and what she'd done. She regretted what she'd done. "Korra…I'm so sorry…" A few tears trailed down her face.

"Asami no-it's fine."

"No its not! Korra I like you. So much, and I want to be with you. But this, not like this, I could never forgive myself for taking advantage of you. Please, I'm just so sorr–"

Korra took hold of her. "Asami, stop apologizing for what I want too." This time she kissed Asami. Asami was so taken over by the surprise. She felt like she had sensory overload, a thousand different thoughts ran through her head, but in the end she only listened to one. _Enjoy the moment. _So she did. For what felt like the greatest eternity, she spent it embraced and loved by Korra. And even when she let go, it didn't feel like they were apart. Korra leaned back on the headboard and felt the best she'd felt in a long time.

Asami moved more clothes and took a seat next to Korra. She relaxed with a smile on her face. Korra knew exactly how she felt. She gave Asami a quick kiss on the head and took another drink from the bottle.

"You still have that?" Asami asked.

"Yeah, it's not bad. The taste grows on you." She said with a smirk.

"You don't say?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend got me into it." She handed the bottle to Asami.

"Sounds like she's quite the influence." She took a few gulps and handed it back.

"She's the best." Korra whispered. She leaned back and closed her eyes. Just before she fell asleep, a thought came to mind. _How could I? How could I ever hate you?_


	3. Author's Note

To whom it may concern,

So here is my new story for January of 2015. I originally wanted to make the second chapter a stand alone story, like a part two. I mean it is longer than the first chapter. I guess for convenience sake, just have them together. So yeah, as always please feel free to comment, i have nothing against it. What you liked, didn't, where you think I should go with this. What I had originally planed, was for there to be a love scene. But I'm too sure on my capabilities as a writer to...not mess that up. So yea. Have a good day, and thanks again


End file.
